


Family Reunion Fun

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cross-Canon, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, House Cleaning, Lesbian Moms, Post-Game(s), Virion doesn't like being called grandpa, frilly curtains and centerpieces, ridiculously youthful grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's always a party when Odin, Selena and Laslow come home for a visit and bring their families.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> This fic assumes an open gate between Fatesworld and Ylisse, so the trio can visit their families any time.

It was a good thing they still lived so close to the castle and that Chrom and Sully were just fine with them borrowing a wing or two once in a while. Then again, Ophelia _was_ technically his grand-niece.

 _Grandma._ It still felt really weird and a little scary to think of her, Maribelle, Sumia and Cordelia as grandmothers, even if they had grown since their own adventures bringing down Grima. It didn't help that thanks to weird time travel shenanigans Ophelia was only about five years younger.

Still, she could overlook it in the face of just how _adorable_ those kids were. Forrest had Lord Leo's fine features, but his blonde hair was starting to develop hints of Selena's light brown. Ophelia was as blonde as both her parents, and Soleil practically idolized her grandpa to the point where Virion let her get away with _calling_ him that.

"Lissa-ma! Mind helping me with the tables here?" Brady called from the dining room. Lissa smiled; Maribelle still grumbled at being called "Ma", but Lissa found it adorable. She found her youngest son fussing with a centerpiece Forrest had made for them. "It keeps bumpin' the teacups and everything! Why'd he have to give it so many ribbons?"

"I think we just need to move the teacups and it'll be fine," Lissa laughed. Just then, Sumia came from the kitchen covered in flour smudges, flanked by Virion, Cordelia and Olivia.

"Maribelle's still fussing with the lace curtains," Cordelia sighed. "We keep telling her they look fine, but sometimes I think _she's_ the true perfectionist among us."

"I beg your pardon, but I hardly think wanting the hems to lay straight is being a _perfectionist,_ " Maribelle huffed as she joined them in the dining room. "We do want everything to look as lovely as possible for our children and theirs, do we not?"

"Aw, Ma, you know Owain doesn't care about all that fussy stuff," Brady piped up. _Says the boy who wants the tea table to look just right for his niece,_ Lissa thought, but only smiled and kept the thought to herself.

"I don't think it'll stay neat very long anyway," Olivia murmured. "You know how energetic those kids are..."

"Even Forrest? He's always such a quiet little thing, though," Sumia said. "He sits in a corner and sews half the time."

" _Especially_ young Forrest," Virion chuckled. "Sitting quietly to finish a task leaves one with quite the pent-up energy! I should know, of course." He winked towards his wife, who blushed redder than a tomato.

"V- _Virion..._ "

Cynthia arrived with a bundle of flowers almost as big as her, Lissa rushing to help her before she could trip on anything. She wasn't _as_ clumsy as she once was, but anyone carrying that many flowers was a risk for falling over.

"Thanks, Aunt Lissa!" Cynthia chirped. "I can't wait to see Forrest again, I bet he's even lovelier than before!" She brushed her fingers through a cherry-red pigtail. "Maybe he'll be able to do something new with my hair..."

"Will Morgan be coming, dear?" Cordelia asked. Cynthia blushed a little.

"He might be...and he might be bringing Noire with him," she said, winking over at a bright red Brady.

"A-all right then, that's good to know, but can we stop the chatter and finish gettin' ready? They're gonna be here soon!" Lissa chuckled, reaching up to pat her son's cheek.

"Of course, dear." She and Maribelle both knew better than to tease him about Noire...at least to his face.

 

They finished the decorations and preparations just in time for Owain, Inigo and Selena to arrive with their families. She couldn't help but notice Soleil and Ophelia looking cozier than they had during their last visit, and Forrest was wearing an obviously handmade charm around his neck.

"Darling," Maribelle whispered, "we're going to have quite a bit to talk about with our grandchildren, aren't we?" Lissa smiled.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time."


End file.
